The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fuel delivery systems. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to health monitoring of components of fuel delivery systems.
Fuel delivery systems for an aircraft, for example, include a pump which delivers fuel to a fuel metering valve. Over time, the pump wear results in performance deterioration including reduced flow through the pump and reduced pressure differential across the system. Reduced flow and reduced pressure differential result in loss of accuracy in fuel metering, and can cause an engine “no start” when pump performance drops below the minimum flow to start an engine to which it supplies fuel. Such conditions can result in flight delays. Accordingly, pumps are typically replaced after a predetermined number of hours of operation. This replacement on fixed intervals, however, can result in pumps being replaced that still have servicable life remaining, or alternatively pumps being replaced long after their accuracy has deteriorated.